


Burger

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: After Monaco GP, Arthur is ME basically, Here it is ... after 2 months passed lol, I really wanted to finish it asap but ..., Light Romance, M/M, Pierre being extra and Charles being a shy puppy, Thesis stressed me out so, Yes it's bloody late
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: Dan si bodoh itu kembali mengiriminya pesan sekarang.Pierre: Kau di rumah?Charles: Oui oui oui.Pierre: Sepertinya ada sesuatu di pintu gerbang rumahmu.Ia terkesiap ketika Pierre mengiriminya foto mini paper bag La Brasseria yang menggantung di gerbang berlapis cat hitam. Meskipun hanya ada sinar temaram lampu, ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi paper bag itu.





	Burger

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit for posting this fanfic.

Malam yang cukup melelahkan dan mengecewakan, _home grand prix_ musim ini tak jauh berbeda dengan musim lalu. _Engine failure_ pada tahun 2017, dan _brake failure_ di tahun ini, tak jauh berbeda karena hasilnya ia harus menyelesaikan balapan tanpa mengantongi satu poin pun – _DNF_ perdananya di kompetisi kasta tertinggi _motorsports_. Tetapi baguslah hari ini berakhir, bukan karena ia benci, tetapi karena tekanan yang ada selama beberapa hari ke belakang, akhirnya bisa lepas juga. Walau beban tersebut memang tidak lepas sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

Ia sedang melamun ketika ponselnya bergetar.

Pierre: Membawa timku ke tempat makan yang kau rekomendasikan.

Ia tersenyum melihat foto yang dibagikan oleh Pierre, foto _selfie_ dengan latar belakang timnya yang sedang mengerubungi daftar menu. Ia memang sudah lama bercerita tentang La Brasserie pada Pierre, tetapi rasanya baru kali ini lelaki Perancis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Charles: Coba burgernya!

Pierre: Baru pesan. Dengan bir juga tentunya.

Pierre: Kau baik-baik saja?

Ia menghela nafas sambil mengetik pesan balasan.

Charles: Kecewa dengan balapannya. Tapi semua sudah selesai, _moving on to Canada I guess ..._

_Pierre is typing_...

_Pierre is typing_...

_Pierre is typing_...

Pierre: _Shit happens everytime it wants_. Cuma sekedar mengingatkanmu, aku sudah dua kali DNF :D

Pierre: Seharusnya aku tak menggunakan emoji itu.

Pierre: Tapi kau mengerti maksudku, kan?

Charles: _Ye, little pear, I know it. Merci_ ♥

Ceklis dua berwarna biru dan tidak ada keterangan _online_. Mungkin Pierre sedang makan atau dia memang tidak tertarik membalas pesannya. Memikirkan kemungkinan kedua membuatnya agak cemas – tapi kenapa pula harus cemas?

Sulit menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Pierre. Ia senang ketika Pierre berada di sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum ketika Pierre tersenyum padanya. Ia merasa ‘harus’ membalas dengan cepat ketika lelaki itu mengirimnya pesan teks. Dan di atas itu semua, ia tidak pernah merasa ‘senyambung’ ini dengan orang lain, cuma Pierre. Kadang ia berpikir mungkin karena mereka berteman sejak lama, tetapi di sisi lain ia sadar bahwa teman lamanya tidak hanya Pierre, dan ia tak merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka.

Pierre pun tak pernah berkata apa-apa, mungkin memang cuma ia sendiri yang aneh.

Dan si bodoh itu kembali mengiriminya pesan sekarang.

Pierre: Kau di rumah?

Charles: _Oui oui oui_.

Pierre: Sepertinya ada sesuatu di pintu gerbang rumahmu.

Ia terkesiap ketika Pierre mengiriminya foto _mini_ _paper bag_ La Brasseria yang menggantung di gerbang berlapis cat hitam. Meskipun hanya ada sinar temaram lampu, ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi _paper bag_ itu. _Serius?_

Ia berlari turun dari kamarnya, mengabaikan Lorenzo yang bertanya mengapa ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Pierre tidak menipunya, _paper bag_ itu masih menggantung di sana. Ia segera meraih _paper bag_ tersebut. Ia mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya, tapi nihil ... tak ada siapapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Pierre.

“Kau di mana?” tanyanya tepat setelah mendengar suara nafas di ujung sana.

_“Maaf, aku terburu-buru karena kami harus pergi malam ini. Tadinya aku kabur dari timku, jika aku kabur lama mereka akan mencariku.”_

Ia memutar bola mata, tak puas dengan alibi pembalap Toro Rosso. “Meski begitu, ternyata kau masih sempat ya pergi kemari. Setidaknya izinkan aku berterimakasih secara langsung.”

_“Charles, kita berdua sama-sama tahu, jika aku bertemu denganmu, sepuluh menit tidak akan cukup.”_

Pipinya menghangat mendengar tawa dari seberang telepon. “Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu dengan layak, kau tahu.”

_“Apa maksudmu ‘dengan layak’? Karena kupikir istilah ‘layak’ antara kau dan aku itu berbeda.”_

_Geez._ “ _Stop being a smartass,_ Pierre.” Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada gerbang. “Ngomong-ngomong, selamat untuk P7-mu, serius ...”

_“Esteban finis posisi keenam. Kau tidak memberinya selamat?”_

“Aku bisa mengiriminya pesan selamat nanti.”

_“Tetapi kau menelponku untuk mengucapkan selamat. Apa artinya itu?”_

Andai saja ia tahu jawabannya. “Oke, lain kali ketika kau finis dengan poin setelah balapan, aku hanya akan mengirimimu WhatsApp.”

_“JANGAN!”_

“Jangan?”

_“Jangan.”_ Deheman terdengar dari sana. _“Tidak perlu.”_

Dasar idiot, ingin sekali ia mengatai Pierre. “Oke, jadi–”

_“You’re damn good on twisting words, I hate you_. _”_

Kali ini gilirannya tertawa. “ _Take the L, you jealous prick_.” selorohnya.

_“Hey, aku harus siap-siap sekarang. Liz akan merobohkan pintu hotelku jika tahu aku belum bersiap._ Call you later? _”_

“Baiklah. Terima kasih. _And safe flight_.”

“ _Tentu_ , _Charlot.”_

“ _Bye, little pear._ ” Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Ia tahu ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tetapi ia tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini biasa saja, bukan hal yang spesial, akan sangat munafik bila ia berkata ia tidak bahagia.

“Ke sana lagi?” Lorenzo menyambutnya dengan kerutan di kening ketika melihat ia membawa _paperbag_ La Brasserie.

Charles mengangkat bahu. “Aku sangat suka burger-nya, jadi begitulah ...” Ia meletakkan _paperbag_ yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Lorenzo tampaknya tak ambil pusing, kembali bergelut dengan Netflix – seperti biasa. Charles membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam dan menenggaknya.

“Charles, boleh kumakan? Aku lapar sekali dan kau tahu mama tidak memasak apapun hari ini karena repot dengan _Grand Prix_.” Arthur yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba mengutil _paperbag_ di atas meja.

“Tidak boleh. Pergi keluar sana, beli sendiri.” tolak Charles. Bukan bermaksud kejam atau bagaimana, toh letak restoran itu tak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka, hanya 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan sepeda.

“Kumohon ... aku sangat kelaparan. Izinkan aku memakan setengah bagian kalau begitu?”

“Tidak boleh.”

“Kalau seperempat?”

Charles menghela nafas, hafal jika Arthur merengek sedemikian rupa, ia tidak akan berhenti hingga memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan. “Baiklah, seperempat!” Ia mengacungkan telunjuk pada adiknya tersebut. _Maaf, Pierre._

Si bungsu bersorak kegirangan layaknya telah menang lotre. Dengan semangat ia mengambil burger dalam _paperbag._ Namun ada satu hal yang mencuri perhatiannya, secarik kertas yang terlipat – tidak mungkin kan pegawai La Brasserie menyisipkan kertas ke dalam pesanan pelanggannya? “Burger adalah penyembuh segala kesedihan. Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa banyak makan dan banyak latihan adalah mentalitasnya, kau tahu siapa? Salam hangat, Little Pear–ADUH! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL UBUN-UBUNKU?”

“Karena kau membaca apa yang tidak seharusnya kau baca.” jawab sang kakak. Wajahnya memerah, perpaduan antara rasa malu dan kesal. Ia merampas kertas di tangan Arthur.

“Seseorang memberikan burger ini padamu, kan? Siapa?” tanyannya penuh selidik. Yang Charles tahu, dalam moda Sherlock Holmes seperti ini, Arthur akan sulik dijinakkan.

“Err ... seorang penggemar? Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu.”

“Seorang penggemar?” Arthur menaikkan alisnya, tampak tidak percaya pada apa yang Charles katakan. “Oi, Lorenzo! Kau tahu siapa ‘Little Pear’?”

“Hah? _Little_ apa?”

“ _Little pear_?”

“Arthur!” Rasanya ia ingin sekali melakban mulut adiknya itu.

“Pierre?”

“Pear? Pierre?” Dan seketika mulut Leclerc muda membulat membentuk huruf O sempurna. “Oh ...” Dilanjutkan dengan tawa menyebalkan, _hey brother, I know your biggest secret_.

Tak membiarkan seringai terulas lama di bibir sang adik, Charles mengambil paksa burger di tangan Arthur yang kebetulan sedang lengah. “Maaf Arthur, tidak ada burger untukmu malam ini, _fratello_.”

“Sial, Charles ... jadi selama ini kau berkencan dengan Pierre?”

Yang lebih tua hanya membalas dengan acungan jari tengah dan segera pergi dari sana dengan wajah merah padam.

Arthur 1, Charles 0.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngapal sudah lama tapi baru pertama kali ini berani untuk bikin. Dan kecanduan. Memang sialan kalian berdua.
> 
> P.S: Ide tiba-tiba muncul pada hari ketika diphp dosen dan mengalami kesialan bertubi-tubi ... apakah saya maso?


End file.
